Finding You
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: Kagome lives in fudel Japan and her and Inuyasha are best budds. They vow to eachother that they will be best friends forever. But that soon is shattered when Kagome and her family move to a different village, away from the demons. Inuyasha goes out to fi
1. Inuyasha and the New moon

**This is an idea that I got, by listening to 'somewhere out there' from An American tale. It's going to take me a long time to _get_ to the song but I hope that the other part is good. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun rose over the horizon as a young girl woke from her slumber. She was nine years old with midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her floral dress pyjamas flowed down to her knees as she got up. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She exited her room and checked to see if her family were up. Her grandfather was up, practising chants in their living room, but her mother and brother were sleeping in the other room.

Her grandfather heard his granddaughter's small footsteps behind him. He smiled when he turned around and saw his beautiful granddaughter. "Kagome, your up early" Kagome sat down beside her grandfather. "The sun woke me up" Her grandfather nodded before going back to his chanting. Kagome became curious, "What are you doing grandpa?" 

"I am chanting an ancient spell that will protect us from any demons"

Kagome giggled. "But grandpa they never work." Her grandfather harrumphed, "I have a best friend who's part one" Her grandfather's eyebrow moved upward, "Who may I ask Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when the sliding door opened to reveal a silver haired boy in red clothing with two dog-ears. "Inuyasha!"

"Oh hey Kagome. I was just coming to see if you were awake," he said as he shut the sliding door behind him. She smiled.

Inuyasha was her best friend ever. They knew each other since Kagome could remember. He was a year older then she was and too mature for his age, or that's what Kagome thought. His father had died when he was little same with Kagome, but Inuyasha doesn't remember his father. The villagers always casted glances at him, with his dog-ears and him being a hanyou. Kagome thought sometimes that she was his only friend in the village.

"Good morning Mr. Hagurashi" Inuyasha greeted. Kagome's grandfather snorted and began chanting again. Kagome rolled her eyes at her grandfather's rude behaviour toward Inuyasha. "So what are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out and play with me." His eyes looked like they were going to become puppy eyes if Kagome didn't say yes. She giggled, "Of course! Just let me get dressed okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. When Kagome turned around Inuyasha sat beside her grandfather, sneezing occasionally whenever her grandfather 'accidentally' threw powder at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest creaked as the wind blew their branches. Birds chirped in frustration when the branches moved. Kagome twirled around with the wind almost like she was dancing. Inuyasha watched Kagome twirl around. "What are you doing Kagome?"

She didn't stop twirling, "I'm dancing" Inuyasha was confused, "With who?"

Kagome sat down. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight, "The wind." Inuyasha snorted at the stupid idea, "That's dumb" Kagome frowned, "Well I'm sorry if I just wanted a little fun" Kagome tried to get up but her legs wouldn't let her. Inuyasha saw her having trouble getting up and let out his hand, "Need help?"

Kagome laughed and took his hand. Unfortunately for Inuyasha the wind started to blow again and Kagome started to twirl, with him stuck to her hand. "Kagome!" he yelled desperately trying to yank his hand out of Kagome's grip.

"C'mon Inuyasha. Please?" she pleaded. Inuyasha couldn't say no to her and that cute face she was making. Inuyasha swallowed his pride and started to dance with Kagome.

When they had spun for a long time they bumped into each other, and fell on the butts. Kagome laughed and let herself lie on the ground, belly up. Inuyasha rubbed his sore head and seeing Kagome laugh he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I've never heard you laugh Inuyasha," said Kagome happily. That shut him up. "So?"

"You should laugh more often"

"I don't like to"

"You should. I like your laugh"

He blushed and turned his head away. "Keh. Whatever, lets get going. The sun's setting." Kagome sighed and quickly followed after Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran and laid down on the grass, her eyes looking at the beautiful pink and purple sky. Inuyasha sat down beside her. He stared forward with a hard expression, like he was waiting for something.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome now looking at him. Inuyasha looked at her then back at the view in front of him. "Nothing"

Not happy with his answer Kagome moved so she was lying on her belly and her head was resting in her palms. She stared at him for a while then smiled, "Oh I think I know what it is!" Inuyasha became tense. _How could she know? _

"Your afraid of the dark!" she chirped, happy to finally figure out what he was so scared about. "What?!" he growled. Kagome giggled, "If you're scared of the dark you should have told me"

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" he yelled. Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's tone. She frowned, "Then what is it? There must be a reason why you're like this!"

Inuyasha looked away and said nothing. "Well?" she asked wanting an answer. "Kagome can you keep a secret?" Kagome blinked then nodded, "Of course!"

Inuyasha looked at the horizon. The sun was gone and darkness came over the village. He could feel his demon blood weakening. His hair began to turn black and his dog-ears disappeared and left two human ones on the side of his head. Lastly his golden amber eyes turned violet.

Kagome was speechless, "Inuyasha?" He glared at her, "Well?"

Kagome blinked, "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say that I'm a freak and shouldn't be your friend anymore?"

Kagome's eyes softened. "Inuyasha, do you really think I'm that low?" Inuyasha turned his head away. Kagome nudged over closer beside Inuyasha, "I'm your friend," She lay her head down on his shoulder, "and a little transformation won't change that"

Confused violet eyes looked into chocolate brown ones. She was telling the truth! He mentally kicked himself for thinking Kagome would ever abandon him.

"Thanks Kagome" he said almost in a whisper. She opened her mouth to speak but it was replaced with a yawn. "I should be heading home Inuyasha. My parents might be worried about me staying out so late" He nodded and they both walked back to the village.


	2. Izayoi

It had been two nights after Inuyasha's transformation. Inuyasha had asked Kagome to keep it a secret and Kagome had told no one. It was hard for her to lie to her mother and grandfather when they asked where she was. She hated to lie to them but she also was a reliable friend and told them that she and Inuyasha had lost track of time. The only time that she would tell them would be when Inuyasha said it would be okay.

Kagome knew her grandfather didn't like it when she went out and played with Inuyasha. He always asked why she didn't go and play with the girls in the village. Her answer always was, "Because I don't want to"

Kagome mother on the other hand didn't mind that she was playing with a half-demon, but she had her doubts.

Souta was only three and all he cared about was Inuyasha's dog-ears that he liked to pull. Kagome always loved how Inuyasha treated her brother. He seemed so caring and sweet, not the stubborn, rough person Kagome knew.

He didn't have any younger siblings only his mother. Kagome had seen her only once, when she was little and whished to see her more. His mother and her mother were best friends and did everything together. They talked about there husbands, children and about themselves. Kagome however knew nothing about her and decided to have a talk with her mother after breakfast.

"Kagome, pass me that rag would you dear?" asked her mother. Kagome obeyed and got the rag from its hook and gave it to her mother. "Mom," began Kagome, as her mother was just about to leave the kitchen.

"Yes hun, what is it?" Her mother started to clean the dishes with the rag Kagome gave her. "What's Inuyasha's mother like?"

"Doesn't Inuyasha tell you?" Kagome shook her head, "No. He doesn't like talking about his family"

"Really?" said her mother in an almost shocked tone. "Umhum"

"Well she's like me in a way. The only thing different is that her husband was a demon. I felt sorry for her at first but she said he was like no ordinary demon," Kagome's eyes widened as she became more interested in the conversation. "He cared for humans and was the sweetest demon she had ever met. Though he had some demon qualities like, cursing, losing his temper, and shouting she still loved him"

"Like you and dad right?" butted in Kagome. Her mother smiled, "Yes like me and dad"

"What's she like? Is she nice?"

Her mother giggled, "She's very nice." Kagome looked at her feet, "I can't believe I don't remember her" Her mother placed the last dish on the drying rack. "Maybe we can see her today."

Kagome's eyes sparkled, "Really!" Her mother nodded, "Let get dressed first" Kagome forgot she was still in her pyjamas and rushed to her room, to excited to notice that she had kicked her cat out of the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and her mother walked up to the front door of Inuyasha's house. The house looked darker compared to all the other houses, only because there was a huge cherry blossom tree towering over it. There lawn was littered with petals from the tree and Kagome thought it was beautiful.

Her mother knocked on the door before looking down at her daughter, "Be polite now Kagome"

"Of course mom! I alwa,"

She was interrupted when the door opened and a beautiful black haired woman stood in front of them. She wore a pink kimono with purple flowers going down her sleeves. "Izayoi!"

"Ann! What a surprise!" The two women hugged. Izayoi kneeled down to Kagome's height and looked at her. "Is that you Kagome?" Kagome nodded. Izayoi smiled, "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby. My look how you've grown!" Kagome blushed. She liked Izayoi, but not because she complimented her but because of her personality.

Her voice sounded like angels singing and her violet eyes looked like diamonds. Her smile though, was what Kagome liked the most. It seemed that whenever she smiled it gave you a warm feeling in your belly.

Kagome thought it was strange that Inuyasha didn't like talking about his mother to her. There was nothing wrong with her. "Oh where are my manners," Izayoi got up and opened the door, "Come in!"

Kagome fallowed her mother into the house. It looked even more beautiful on the inside. There was tapestry and paintings everywhere. Bookshelves were lined against the walls and silk drapes covered the windows. Kagome couldn't help but mutter a soft 'wow' at the house.

Izayoi and Ann laughed as the sat on the chairs by the window. "Inuyasha talks a lot about you Kagome" Kagome sat down on a cushion that was on the ground, "Really?" Izayoi smiled, "Yes. He tells me everything that you to do," She leaned back against her chair, "I'm glad that he has a friend like you Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "Um Mrs. Tashio? Where's Inuyasha?"

"He'll be home soon dear. He had to go out for a minute"

Izayoi and Kagome's mother began talking and soon Kagome became bored. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking at all the books and paintings that Izayoi had painted. Her favourite painting was the self-portrait of her and Inuyasha. There was another person there that she was unfamiliar of.

"Excuse me," said Kagome. Immediately the two women stopped talking and looked at the girl in front of them. "Yes Kagome, what is it?" asked her mother.

"Who's that?" she pointed to the portrait. "Who's who?" asked Izayoi. She got up from her chair and stood beside Kagome. "Him." She pointed her finger at the strange man in the picture. "That's Inuyasha's father, Seibunishi" Kagome looked at Izayoi's face then back at the wooden floor. She felt bad for brining up Izayoi's dead husband. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Kagome" Izayoi smiled and sat down beside Kagome. "You're a good painter Mrs. Tashio"

"Thank you. Which one's your favourite?" she asked. Kagome pointed at the portrait, "That one!"

"I'm not finished that one yet"

Kagome cocked her head, "How come? It looks finished" Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better view of the portrait in case she missed something. Izayoi giggled, "I haven't finished painting Seibunishi's tail yet"

Kagome's jaw dropped, "He has a tail?!" Izayoi nodded, "Yes he did. He's was a dog-demon remember?" Kagome giggled sheepishly. Izayoi grabbed her brush and paints before sitting down and painting. Kagome watched, unblinking, as Izayoi started to colour in Seibunishi's tail. She could tell that Izayoi had been doing painting for a long time because her brush strokes were amazing! It was as if the brush was part of her hand.

After a few minutes, Izayoi placed the last addition on to Seibunishi's tail. "And finished!" she placed the brush on the table with a loud, yet triumphant bang. Kagome smiled, "Its beautiful Mrs. Tashio!"

"Thank you Kagome and for being such a wonderful friend to my son I would like you to have it"

Kagome gasped. She didn't know what to say. "T-thank you!" she sputtered. Izayoi smiled, "Your welcome"

"Izayoi," Kagome's mother walked up to them. "Isn't that you best piece?"

"Yes, but seeing how much Kagome likes it, I just had to give it to her"

Just then the door slid open. "Mom I got Ka," Inuyasha stopped when he saw his mother standing beside Kagome and Mrs. Hagurashi. "Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked still stunned. "They came for a visit," said Izayoi. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was holding something that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Inuyasha, what's that?" she asked. Inuyasha knew what she was looking at and quickly hid it underneath his haroi. "Uh its nothing Kagome. Just a pebble"

Her eyes darkened. It couldn't have been a pebble. Pebbles aren't that shiny. "Would you two like to stay for dinner?" asked Izayoi. Kagome became happy again and looked up at her mother with pleading brown eyes. "Sorry but my father cant cook and I don't want Souta to starve"

Kagome clicked her tongue and pouted. Izayoi smiled, "That's alright. Maybe another time?" Mrs. Hagurashi nodded, "Lets get going Kagome"

"Mum, don't forget my painting!" yelled Kagome. "Oh yes! I almost forgot" Mrs. Hagurashi lifted the portrait off the ground and carried it out the door. Kagome waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Izayoi before shutting the door behind her.

"So Inuyasha. What did you get that you wouldn't tell Kagome?" Izayoi asked just as the door closed shut. Inuyasha held out his hand and showed his mother what he was hiding. To Izayoi's surprise it wasn't a pebble but a gem, a beautiful gem that was the same colour as the grass and leaves of a tree.

Izayoi took is from her son's palm and looked at it with amazment. "Its Kagome's favourite colour," Inuyasha said happy that his mother liked it. "Inuyasha this is beautiful! Where did you get this?"

He looked at his cut and bruised hands before answering his mothers' question. "I heard the villagers talking about gem's near the river, and since Kagome's birthday is coming up I just wanted to get her something nice"

Izayoi ruffled her sons' hair and gave him back the gem. "I'm sure she'll love it!" Inuyasha beamed, "Thanks mum!" Izayoi smiled and she opened her mouth to speak but instead she coughed violently. Inuyasha ran to her side, "Mum? Mum what wrong?"

Izayoi stopped coughing and wiped the tear that was falling from her cheek, "I'm fine Inuyasha. Its just a tiny cough, now," she pushed Inuyasha toward his room, "You go put that gem somewhere safe and come back and help your mother make supper"

Inuyasha nodded and ran to his room, placing the gem underneath his pillow and running back to the kitchen to help his mother with supper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Birthday Blues

**Inu-freak1116: Thanks!!**

**On to my third chapter! Yay!!! I never thought I would get this much done!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome skipped happily around the house while humming the happy birthday song. Today was her birthday and she wanted to tell everyone about it.

Souta and Buyo's head spun around as they watched Kagome skip around them. When Kagome stopped Souta's head didn't seem to want to stop spinning. "Souta. Do you know what day it is today?"

He nodded. "What?" she asked. Souta took his thumb from his mouth and simply said, "Kagome burfhday!" She nodded and hugged her brother. She didn't notice that she was squeezing Buyo between her and Souta. "I hope you got me something good!"

When she let go Buyo looked as though he had been trampled by a herd of elephants. "Oups," Kagome giggled, "Sorry Buyo" He meowed as if to say 'apology accepted' before walking into the kitchen. Kagome started to skip again this time into her mother's room. When she got there her mother wasn't in her bed like she usually was and same with her grandfather.

She became worried and searched the house for them. She searched the living room, kitchen, dinning room and even her and her brother's bedrooms. Still no sign of them. There was only one more place to look. The backyard.

She ran to the back door, jumping over Buyo in the process. She took a deep breath before opening the door. When she did her mother, grandfather and Souta shouted, "Happy birthday!" Kagome squealed with excitement and ran to her family. "Thank you so much!" she yelled as she hugged her mother.

"Well you're the big 10 so we thought we'd make this a special birthday" said her mother.

Her grandfather took the presents from the table and gave them to Kagome. "You can open them if you want" Without a second thought Kagome grabbed one of the four presents and began to open it.

Her mouth went wide when she saw the beautiful kimono that the present was hiding. It was white with black outlining of flowers going down its sleeves and across its chest.

"That ones form me," said her mother happy that her daughter liked the gift. "I love it mom, thank you!" Kagome safely put the kimono back into its packaging and placed it beside her.

The next gift she opened was from her brother. It was a hair clip I the shape of a butterfly. Kagome thanked him and gave him a hug. The next gift was from her grandfather. "Be careful Kagome. Its delicate." He warned. She nodded and opened it as carefully as she could. She gasped when she saw the bow and arrow her grandfather had given her.

"But grandpa. I don't know how to use this!"

"You'll learn! I'll teach you everything I know!" her grandfather stated rather proudly.

The last gift was also from her mother and it was matching sandals to her kimono. "Thank you mother! I love them! Is that all?" Mrs. Hagurashi and her father smiled at each other. "There is one more gift"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Ya? Where is it?" Her grandfather took out a piece of paper form his shirt and handed it to Kagome. As she red the writing her eyes slowly got bigger and her mouth got wider.

"WERE MOVING?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It was Kagome's birthday and he slept in! If it wasn't for his mother he would still be asleep.

'_Damn. I hope I'm not late' _he thought as he ran through the village. He had made the gem into a necklace for Kagome and he hoped she would like it. He stopped when three boys stood in his way. He knew who they were and it didn't surprise him that they were punching their fists into their palms.

"Well, well if it isn't the little half-breed"

"C'mon guys I don't have time for this," Inuyasha whined. He really didn't want to fight these guys, not when he had to get to Kagome's house. The older boy snorted, "Its not like you have to go someplace important dog-boy"

Inuyasha growled. He hated the new nickname that they called him. He tucked Kagome's gift safely into his haroi and cracked his knuckles. The boys smiled at each other, happy to make the hanyou angry.

"What's wrong dog-boy? Can't find your bone?" asked one of the boys. They all laughed but it was cut short when the boy who had made the joke, got punched in the cheek. Both boys gasped when they watched their friend fall to the ground. Inuyasha caught his footing, dusted himself off and smirked.

"What's wrong Nitiao? Can't find your conches ness (sp?)"

Before the boys could say something back, Inuyasha ran off worried that he might have missed Kagome.

The movers had come in the afternoon. Kagome had never seen movers before. They had huge, muscular horses. She thought it was because of the huge carts they had to pull.

She had become depressed after reading the letter. She knew her grandfather wanted to make her happy but being away from your home, and Inuyasha, broke her heart. Her grandfather told her the village they were going to, was free from demons and was safe for her and Souta to grow up in.

Kagome sighed as the last piece of furniture was loaded up onto the cart. "Well that's everything. Kagome are you ready to go?" asked her mother. Kagome looked forward at her old house then at the dirt path. Inuyasha hadn't come yet. He usually comes and celebrates her birthday with her family. "Kagome?" repeated her mother.

Kagome blinked before nodding to say she was ready. As she was about to be lifted onto the cart a familiar voice was yelling her name. "Kagome!" Her head perked up and she looked in the direction the sound was coming from. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha skited to a stop beside Kagome. He was breathing heavily, and like a dog, had his tongue hanging from his mouth. When he caught his breath he took her gift from his haroi. "Sorry I'm late Kagome. I slept in" He handed the gift to Kagome and her eyes sparkled.

She took the gift and opened it. She gasped when she saw the necklace Inuyasha had made for her. "Happy Birthday Kagome"

"Inuyasha this is beautiful!" she placed the necklace on her neck. The gem looked like it was made for her. Inuyasha beamed at how beautiful it looked on her. "I can't wait to show my mom. She'll be so happy and," He paused when Kagome's head went down.

"Kagome?"

She could feel the tears coming, yet she didn't want to cry. Instead she ran to Inuyasha and hugged him. This startled the hanyou. Why was Kagome hugging him? He wasn't going anywhere. "Inuyasha don't you know?" asked Kagome.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. He was confused and could only shake his head. Kagome gulped, "I'm moving"

Inuyasha felt as though time had stopped. Kagome was leaving him? No this couldn't be happening. Any second now he would wake up from this nightmare and everything would be back to normal.

"Kagome lets go!" her mother yelled from the cart. "Coming!" Kagome shouted back. Before she left she took the clip from her hair. When the clip released its hold on her hair it swayed down to her shoulders. She placed the clip into Inuyasha's hand.

"This is to remember me by" she whispered. "Kagome don't say things like that! We'll see each other soon!" said Inuyasha almost yelling. Kagome smiled even though she highly doubted it.

She gave Inuyasha one last hug before turning around and getting onto the cart.

The rider wiped the horse and the cart started to move. Inuyasha helplessly watched as his best friend, his only friend, disappeared behind the trees and left him alone on the dirt path. He looked at his hand where Kagome had given him her clip. It was the only thing that had Kagome's wonderful scent.

Painfully he turned around and walked back to his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Promise's under the stars

**Thanks to Fanfictions new rule I have to repost this chapter...Its going to be smaller then it normaly was but I hope its okay...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome was starting to feel sick. All this bumping from the cart made her feel queasy. She sat at the far corner of the cart with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mrs. Hagurashi looked at her daughter with worry. She knew this would happen and regretted even moving in the first place. Her dad on the other hand didn't notice that his granddaughter was unhappy and blabbered on about how good the village was going to be. She sighed. There was nothing she could do now.

Buyo was having as much fun as Kagome. Whenever the cart hit a stone it sent him flying into the air. He sat down next to Kagome hoping that the bumping would stop if he were near her. Kagome grinned at her cat and rubbed his ear.

After Buyo had fallen asleep on her lap she looked up at the starlit sky. The stars were brighter then they normally were, maybe because there weren't as many trees. She looked back at the sleeping feline on her lap. She rubbed his ear and he purred happily. Buyo's ears reminded her of Inuyasha's.

She started to hum a tune that she knew when her father had left the village. He never came back and Kagome never sang the song again. She didn't want to sing it but her heart yearned for her to. Inuyasha hadn't gone home. He didn't want to, not yet anyway. He sat down on a tree branch that he climbed up on and looked at the crescent moon.

He remembered when he transformed to a human in front of Kagome. He looked at the clip. It sparkled in the moonlight and he smiled. He would find Kagome and bring her back here even if her parents didn't agree. He remembered the song that Kagome sang when her father was away. He had seen her father but only for a short time.

As both of them stared into the sky theyimagined each other sitting beside one another. It made them smile and both of them never took their eyes off of the stars and never giving up hope that they might see each other again.

Kagome rubbed Buyo's ears as she looked at the brightest star in the sky.

A breeze made Inuyasha's hair come to life. He never took his eyes off the star that shone brighter then any other star in the sky. Like how Kagome's eyes used to sparkle when she was happy. He was getting tired but he didn't want to go home just yet.

Kagome held her necklace in her hand. She missed Inuyasha and whished to see him again. Then she remembered what he said. '_We'll see each other soon'_

She smirked. Maybe he was right.The cart came to a stop and Kagome took a first look at her new home. She looked at the sky one last time before entering her house.

Inuyasha jumped off of the branch he was sitting on. He looked up at the moon.

'_I'll find you Kagome. I promise you'_

He walked back to his house ready to tell his mother what he was going to do.

* * *

Izayoi heard the sliding door open and she went to see who it was. Inuyasha came into the house; his head hanging low and his ears drooped. Izayoi hadn't seen his this depressed since Kagome caught the flu. "Inuyasha, did Kagome not like her present?" 

He shook his head saying nothing. She blinked, "Then why so glum?"

He twirled the butterfly clip between his fingers. "Kagome's gone," he muttered. Izayoi's head jerked back in surprise. "Gone?" He nodded, "She moved to another village"

Izayoi's eyes softened and she hugged her son. "Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry…"

Her fever was coming back again. Her head throbbed and her vision was getting blurry. The last thing she heard before going blank was Inuyasha calling her name.


	5. A new friend and Medicine

**CatHanyouNelia: **::Laughs cowardly:: Don't worry they will. Inu just has to take care of his mother first.

**Priestessmykala:** Really? I never knew that! Thanks for telling me!! And about Inu's mother dying in a fire…she is in this one too…

**blu-babe:** : )

**Raithya:** Nope Inuyasha's mums not dead yet. And for your idea…you'll just have to wait and see!

**Phew I'm really glad I got that last chapter over with. It was really hurting my head. Exams are coming up so updating wont be as fast. Sorry about that. **

**In this chapter Inuyasha goes out to find his mother medicine to make her feel better. Since there in the past, medicine wasn't as good as now so please do not flame me about the medicine cause I already know. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His mother hadn't gotten better and was still sleeping after two weeks. He had tried to ask the villagers to help but they would slam the door in his face, or, yell at him and slam the door in his face.

He sighed as another day went by and still no one would help him. He didn't know why they were so scared of him. Probably because of his dog-ears, claws and fangs.

He closed the door as he entered his house. His mother was still sleeping and he smiled when her water was half full. He sat down on his knees beside her and took the wet cloth off her head, dipped it in water, and placed it back on her head. Its times like these where he whished Mrs. Hagurashi and Kagome were here. They would help him.

"Inuyasha…" came the faint voice from his mother. His ears perked up and immediately came to his mothers side. She tried to get up but the throbbing in her head was too much for her and she lay back down.

When she opened her eyes she was looking into worried golden ones. She smiled wearily at her son. "How are you feeling mum?" he asked. She frowned. She was getting worse even though Inuyasha was treating her so well.

"Much better," she lied. She didn't want her son to worry any more for her sake. He smiled, "I thought you weren't going to wake up!" She grinned. It hurt her that she lied to her son. She wanted to tell him she was dying. She wanted to tell him to be strong, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried the words wouldn't come from her mouth.

She knew Inuyasha was trying his best to get her feeling better. She watched as he had red books on sicknesses, and medicines. She had red them once before and knew they had nothing that would cure her.

Inuyasha felt so helpless. His mother was ill and all he was doing to help was get her food, water and place a wet cloth over her head. He had to get medicine fast or she might not make it till morning.

He knew there was a place in the village went to when they were ill. He had looked in there once and it had many antidotes for different types of sicknesses. That convinced him to go. He kissed his mother on her forehead. "I'll be right back," He whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was at the window of the sick house and he could see all the different bottles of medicine lined up I alphabetical order on the shelves. He didn't like to steal but he knew if he'd ask for some, another door would slam in his face.

Slowly he crept through the window, making sure he didn't make a sound. When his foot stepped on the wood floor it creaked making his freeze. When no one came he made his way to the shelves of cough medicine. He sighed when he was in front of the shelf; happy no one had caught him. As he grabbed different bottles his ears moved back.

Footsteps. Someone was coming.

Quickly he grabbed the last bottle of cough syrup and ran to the window. Just as he was about to jump a man opened the door and saw him.

"Hey!" he shouted. Inuyasha couldn't move. He was too nervous to jump out and run away and his ears were pinned to his head. The man's glare soon turned to a confused frown as he looked into the hanyou's eyes. He didn't see the scary monster that everyone was telling him about. What he saw was sadness and pleading.

The boy's eyes were the size of dinner plates and the man knew he was pleading with his eyes. He didn't have the heart to yell at the poor boy and felt bad when he held out his hand only to get a cringe of fear from him. "What do you need those for?" he asked in a softened tone, "You don't look sick."

"M-my mother," he stammered.

He felt as though his heart was in a knot, "What's wrong with her?"

The boy shook his head telling him that he did not know. His ears started to come back up and the man knew he was getting calmer. He looked at the shelf were the cough medicine was and saw that the boy forgot one.

He took the bottle and held it out to the dog-eared boy. He moved back a bit but didn't leave. "Here take this. It's the best one we have, for colds that is"

A smile appeared on the boy's features and he slowly approached him, not sure if there was a trick behind this. When the bottle was in his reach he snatched it from his hand and red the label, "Cures any cold guarantee!"

The man smiled as he saw the boys grin turn to a full smile. "Mind if I have the others back?" he asked. The hanyou placed all the bottles down; except for the one he was given, on the floor. He smiled at the boy and placed the bottles back on the shelf. He would deal with putting them back in alphabetical order later.

When he turned around the hanyou child was gone. _'Poor kid'_ he thought as he opened the door, _'Hope his mum gets better'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was so happy he felt like crying. That was the first time in his life that a human from the village was nice to him. He felt bad for leaving so suddenly but he could make his mother wait for him any longer.

When he got to his house he was surprised to see his mother eating the lunch he made her. "Mum!" he shouted. She looked up and smiled when she saw her son. "I was getting worried Inuyasha. You said you'd be home soon"

"I went to get medicine for you. See?" he held up the bottle so his mother could see. She frowned wondering where he could have gotten that. "Inuyasha where did you get that?" He said nothing and kicked the floor.

"You didn't steal it did you?"

"No!" he shouted surprised his mother would even ask him something like that. She crossed her arms, "Then where did you get it?"

"A man gave it too me!"

Her eyebrow rose, "A man?" she repeated. He nodded his head, "Ya. A guy at that sick house. He gave it too me!" She smiled. Someone actually helped her son other then Kagome. "Well what is it?" Inuyasha say down with his mother. "Something to help you get better!" he twisted off the cap and sniffed the inside. He stuck out his tongue at the rancid smell the bottle gave off. "Yuck! It smell horrible!"

Izayoi giggled, "Lets try it and see"

Inuyasha nodded and gave a spoonful of the smelly stuff to his mother. She let the taste settle for a minute before coughing in disgust. "It tastes horrible!" Inuyasha growled. That man tricked him. He gave him something gross, not medicine. Next time he sees him he'll give him a piece of his mind!

"Actually," His mother began. Inuyasha blinked. "I do feel a bit better! The medicine is working!" His ears perked up. So the guy didn't give him crap. It really worked.

Izayoi yawned. The medicine was making her sleepy. Inuyasha noticed his mom yawning and decided to leave her be. He placed the medicine beside her and went to do something else. "Night mum," he whispered. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek before resting her head on her pillow and nodding off to sleep.


	6. Meet Sango, the Demon exterminator

**CatHanyouNelia**: You saw the third movie! I wish I did. Help me with my story a bit…But your review really helped me! Thank you!

**Dark-Dragon-Chick**: YAY! You finally reviewed my story! I'm so happy that you like it!

**Raithya:** Ya I was afraid someone would get confused about that…Its okay though! I'm just glad that you like it! XD

**:Giggles:** about that last review when I said Izayoi would die in a fire? Well I changed my mind so now you'll just have to find out for yourselves!

Later I'm going to fix chapter 2 cause now, thanks to all of you, I know Inuyasha's Fathers name! YAY! You're awesome!

* * *

"Kagome wake up!" yelled an eight-year-boy to his sister.

Kagome grumbled and tried to push her brother away with the arm her brother was pulling, face still in her pillow. "Kagome c'mon! You have to take me to Kohaku's house!"

Still no movement came from his sister. Souta pouted and called for his mother. She quickly ran into the room, worried what all the rucas was about. He explained what the problem was all about. She sighed and sat on her knees beside her daughter. "Kagome you promised Souta you would take him to Kohaku's today, am I right?"

A rough sigh came from the 15-year-old. She hated when her mother was right. She sat up on her bed and glared at both her brother and mom. "Just let me get changed!" Mrs. Hagurashi knew her daughter was always grumpy in the morning and didn't bother to argue about her attitude.

When the door was closed Kagome undressed and looked for something to wear.

Walking Souta wasn't that bad, especially if its just a few minutes away and Kohaku's sister was her best friend. Sango was her name and she was the first person Kagome met when she came to the demon slayers village.

She missed her old home though, but mostly Inuyasha. She never missed a day without wearing the necklace he gave her. Kagome glanced at it as it twinkled in the sunlight. Even after five years it still never lost its shine.

She looked up at the baby blue sky. _'Wonder where he is now…'_

"Kagome?"

She shook her head, getting rid of the spider webs and blinked at her brother, "What?" Souta was looking at her like she was crazy, "You zoned out. You okay?" Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk again, leaving her brother behind.

"Hey!" he shouted running to catch up to his sister.

When they got to their destination a black haired boy was waiting for them on the front porch. Immediately when Souta saw Kohaku he ran ahead to greet him. Kohaku was older then Souta by three months, and just like Sango, was the first person Souta ever met when they moved here.

As Kagome approached the two boys, Kohaku and Souta did there handshake that they did hen ever they met each other. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Kohaku where's Sango?" Kohaku pointed at their backyard, "In the back." She smiled thankfully and ran in the direction Kohaku pointed. Sure enough there was Sango practising slaying demons with her boomerang Hirikous (sp?)

Knowing Kagome wouldn't get her attention by just standing there so she yelled her friend's name. The demon slayer caught her weapon and smiled when she saw Kagome. The two greeted each other with a hug.

Sango was older then kagome by a month and acted like a big sister to her, which Kagome didn't mind. She had long brown hair that usually was in a ponytail. She also had brown eyes like Kagome's but they looked blacker to her. She was one of the best demon exterminators in the village along with her father, Kagome, Kohaku and other villagers.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sango

"Souta wanted to see Kohaku, again"

Sango giggled, "So Kagome. Any updates on Hojo?" she asked taking a seat on the porch. This was going to take awhile. Kagome blushed, "U-uh no"

Hojo was a tall brown haired boy that liked Kagome. He was cute she had to admit but there was someone else, someone who she loved more then Hojo. Of course she'd never tell Sango because if she did her friend would think she went mad. Kagome would just have to make up excuses for now.

"Kagome there must be a reason why you don't like him," Sango stood in front of her looking her in the eyes. After a few minutes Sango smiled, "There's someone else isn't there?" Kagome blinked. How could she have known? Sango giggled at her friend's expression, "Its written all over your face," Sango sat back on the porch and patted the wood floor beside her telling Kagome to sit, "Who is it?"

Kagome looked at her fingers. What was she going to say? "He's sweet and kind though sometimes he can be a real jerk"

"Men aren't perfect Kagome. They have their flaws"

She nodded her head, _'Some more then others' _

"So, what's his name?"

"Inuyasha" Sango raised her eyebrow. She had never heard that name before. The part that confused her though was why someone would name here kid after a dog, "Why Inuyasha?" Kagome froze. She never thought she would ask that. She had to make an excuse fast! "Uh, he likes dogs and has silver hair and golden eyes like one"

Kagome prayed Sango would believe her. "Really?" Sango pictured what this strange boy looked like. Getting an idea she smiled, "He seems nice, why haven't I met him?" Kagome's face darkened. "He's not from here. I met him at my old village." She looked up at her friend, "I miss him Sango"

Sango didn't know what to say. She'd never loved someone other then her father and Kohaku. All she could do was hug her friend. "Lets talk about something else," she said trying to change the subject. Kagome didn't want to though. She liked talking about Inuyasha with Sango.

"He gave me this," Kagome held up the gem to Sango's eye level. Even though she did wear it everyday it was always hidden underneath her kimono. Sango's eye sparkled when she saw the gem, "Its beautiful!" Kagome smiled, "Yeah. It was my birthday present"

"He must have been really sweet," said Sango still looking at the green gem. "He was"

"Kagome!"

Both girls looked up. Mrs. Hagurashi was running to them, a letter in her hand. When she reached them she placed a hand on her chest to catch her breath. "Mom what is it?" asked Kagome. Her mother handed her the letter with a sad look on her face. Kagome became worried and she red the letter.

'Dear Hagurashis',

We are sorry to inform you that your village has been destroyed by demons. We are telling you this because someone from the village was close to you. No one has survived this ambush and we are sorry.'

When Kagome had finished reading her lip trembled and a tear fell down her cheek. "Inuyasha's…" she couldn't finish her sentence because she broke into tears and let herself fall to the ground. Her mother kneeled beside her and gave her a hug letting her cry into her chest.

'_Inuyashas gone, forever' _


	7. Meet Miroku, the perverted Monk

**This was supposed to be the fifth chapter but I decided to add Kagome in one of the chapters. I don't want it to be all about Inuyasha that just wouldn't be as fun!**

**Since I already hade this written it didn't take me long to type up. After this the writing is going to be slow so get used to it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come back here monster!" yelled on of the villagers. The monster that was terrorizing their village was back again, this time stealing some of their food.

They stopped when they came up to the forest that the monster lived in. There was no way they could catch it now. Each of them cursed and kicked the ground. That bread took them ages to make.

The demon chuckled as he watched the villagers walk back to their village, heads hanging low. He bit into the bread he had stolen, hungrily. It had been a long time before he had anything decent. He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his haroi and headed toward the stream. Stealing was thirsty work.

When he got there he cupped a clawed hand into the water and drank the cool water the stream had given him. After he was done drinking he jumped on to the nearest tree branch and took the butterfly clip form his haroi. Was it just him or was the clip getting smaller? He shrugged it off.

His mother had died five years ago because of a sickness that could not be cured. Even though the medicine had helped her it didn't completely heal her. His heart became cold and he hardly let anyone get close to him. He was alone in the world but then he remembered Kagome and the promise he made to her and he was not one to break a promise. He missed her and would have gone looking for her sooner if his mother didn't get sick.

The thing was though that he didn't know where to look. His mother had mentioned a demon slayers village and it was his best bet to go there.

He sniffed the clip. It barley had her scent but it was enough to keep his hopes up for finding her.

The only reason he had set foot in this village was because he thought Kagome would be here. To his disappointment she wasn't so he decided to rest here until the thought it was okay to leave again.

One of his dog-ears moved backward when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He sniffed the air in case it was nothing to worry about. He snorted when he smelt humans. He was curious as to why anyone would come into this forest with him in it. He jumped from tree to tree in search of the brave human.

When he found the human he was surprised to see two humans instead of one. Strength in numbers, he guessed. He watched them closely, hidden beneath the shadows. He recognized one of the humans. He was one of the villagers that chased him a few minutes ago. The other one though was unfamiliar.

He had black hair that was tied into a rattail behind his head. He wore a black robe with a purple sash starting form his shoulders and stopping at his waist. He had a staff with him and he was sure he was a monk. He looked strange and he didn't like him one bit.

The small villager was shaking like crazy while the monk stayed calm, observing his surroundings. "Thank you monk, for doing this" said the villager.

"Its no trouble. I do this all the time" he replied cheerfully, "But you must leave. I'm not sure what this demon can do and I might not be able to protect you" The villager nodded and quickly ran back to the village, happy to be leaving the forest. When the monk was sure that the villager had gone he looked the demon in the eye. It startled him but he did not run away.

The monk smiled, "Come out demon. I know you're there"

The demon emerged from the bushed not caring that the monk had found him. The monk observed his features, from his white dog-ears to his clawed toes. The demon never took his golden glare off the strange monk and didn't move when he walked toward him.

"You're not like any other demon I've ever seen," stated the monk. The demon snorted, "That's cause I'm not a demon" This shocked the monk, "But you're ears…"

"I know!" he yelled. He crossed his arms and finally took his glare off the monk, "I'm a half demon" The monk smiled, "Well that changes everything" he stuck out his hand, "I'm Miroku"

The half-demon snorted telling Miroku that he wasn't going to shake his hand. "Right," he said as he put his hand back to his side, "Well do you have a name?" The half demon opened one eye, took a quick look at Miroku before closing it again. "Inuyasha"

Miroku smiled a satisfied smile, happy that he was getting somewhere with the half demon. He sat on a nearby stump, clasped his hands together and sighed heavily ready to get this over with. "Inuyasha I want to get out of this village as much as you do."

"What? What makes you think this is not my home?"

"Well for one thing if this was your home you would have terrorized the village much more then you do now. Also when I came in the forest with the villager you would have attacked us for stepping into your territory instead of hiding in some bushes."

The monk was smart he gave him that. Since this was going to take long Inuyasha sat on the ground in front of Miroku. "What makes you want to get out of this village?" he asked. "I just don't like this village," said Miroku resting his hands on his knees, "Not enough women" Inuyasha blinked. Did he say what he thought he just said?

"And besides," Miroku continued, "I cant leave until I defeat you" This made Inuyasha confused. "Then why are you being so nice to me?"

Miroku chuckled. He grabbed the prayer beads that were around his right hand. "Sorry Inuyasha but I must do this." Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. What was he going to do with his hand? Punch him? Ha like he could! Inuyasha waited for the punch but it never came. Instead the monk shouted 'Wind Tunnel' and a huge whirlwind started to suck him in.

Inuyasha grabbed on to a nearby tree and dug his claws into its trunk, knowing that if he let go he would be sucked into the monk's hand. Many other things like rocks, plants and rodents were being sucked in. A cracking sound came from the tree that Inuyasha was holding on to. Inuyasha knew it would only be a matter of time before the tree would snap in two and go into the whirlwind taking him with it.

Miroku was getting tired and his hand started to tingle with pain. He was taking in too much. He had to stop. With his left hand he wrapped the prayer beads back around his hand and the vortex stopped making Inuyasha fall to the ground. He dusted himself off and cracked his knuckles. That monk was going to get it for what he did.

A spiting crack made Inuyasha's ears move back. The tree was falling forward and would squish him and Miroku if they didn't move. He easily jumped out of the way from the falling tree and noticed Miroku having trouble. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the monk and jumped out of the way just as the tree fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Y-you saved me!" Miroku said shocked. He bowed to Inuyasha only getting a snort in return. "As a token of my gratitude I will follow you where ever you go until I have repaid my debt"

Inuyasha thought about this. He would have a servant who would do obey his every command? He like this. Miroku did not like the look on the half demon's face. It made him regret about saying anything. "Fine monk. You can come along with me, but" he looked at Miroku. "Do you know where the demon slayers village is?"

Miroku placed a finger on his chin. His face lit up, "Yes I do. But its quite a far distance away from here"

"I don't care, lets go!" Inuyasha pulled Miroku as he started to walk in the direction he thought the village was. "Um Inuyasha"

"What?"

"The village is that way," he pointed in the opposite direction that they were going. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl before stomping off in the direction Miroku pointed to.


	8. Meet Mitsubishi, the Sorcerer

**CatHanyouNelia:** :Giggles: Yes I remember that! I downloaded part of the third movie and I loved it! Is the third one out yet? I thought only the first (Which I have) and second where out. I'm going to get the second one cause I love it! Inu and Kagome kiss! I also did see the last episode!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome, for letting you get hurt.

Kagome: Its okay. If you hadn't been there Inuyasha, we wouldn't have survived. And…at that time I was actually kind of happy. I was glad that I was able to be by your side.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome lays her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he rests his on her head.

Inuyasha thinking: Me too…I was happy, to have you by my side.

CUTENESS! Anyway thanks for the review!

**Blu-babe:** Thanks!

**Sorry for the late update, but like I said before, school gives me so much homework that I never have time to write! Its crazy! I'm just glad that the exams are over. Just have to wait till June…**

**I'm introducing a new character, which I made up myself. His name is Mitsubishi and he's a cross from Totosi and Rafiki. Though his name is from a car brand I think it suits him pretty well! Please give your opinions about him! **

* * *

It had been three days since Inuyasha met Miroku and now he regretted taking him along. The monk never stopped asking questions about how he copes being a half-demon or why he wanted to go to the demon slayers village.

He had answered his questions the first time but eventually it got annoying and he ignored him. He counted the minutes when Miroku stopped talking. So far it was three minutes and he hoped that it would rise.

The where walking on an open plain, with a few trees scattered here and there. Inuyasha was getting sceptical about this and wondered if Miroku was taking him the right way. "Hey Miroku, you sure this is the right way?" he asked over his shoulder.

Miroku nodded, "Absolutely. If we keep going straight well be at the village in no time"

He snorted and looked forward. He didn't know why he trusted the monk whom he only met a few days ago, but for some reason he felt like he wanted to trust him. The thought made him shiver and he continued to walk forward.

Not far ahead, an old man wearing a ragged cloth for clothing sat on a branch enjoying a fruit that he was eating. He had a hump on his back, yellow teeth and big eyes the size of dinner plates. His long beard showed his age yet he thought it made him look handsome. A staff lay beside him and it acted as a walking stick for he could not walk well.

The hump on his back caused him to be bent while walking and with out his staff he would have a hard time getting from one place to another. Unfortunately though as his youth left him, so did some of his intelligence.

As he took the first bite of the fruit he looked at his surroundings. He jumped when he saw a human and demon walking beside one another. That's strange site to see but as he narrowed his eyes to get a better view of this strange demon he recognized similar features to those of his deceased friend. Silver hair, golden eyes, dog-ears!

'_Could it be?' _He thought, '_yes it is! Inutashio's son!' _

He jumped happily on his branch while clapping his hands with joy. His searching was finally over! Noticing the two had passed him he clapped his hands one more time and disappeared only to land in front of Inuyasha and Miroku.

This startled them and they went into their attack positions. Seeing the old man eased them and they calmed down. Inuyasha's nose flared when the smell of the man went into his sensitive nose. He reeked of raw fish and rotten fruit. The old man chuckled, "Do not be alarmed silly rabbits. I mean you no harm"

'_Silly rabbits?'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Does this guy have eye problems?'_

Something hard hit Inuyasha's head causing a bump to grow. When some of the pain was gone he opened his eyes and saw that the old man had a staff. He growled, "What was that for?"

"For saying I had eye problems rabbit!" he snapped not noticing the angry half-demon in front of him. "I'm not a…" Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku's hand. "I don't think you want anymore bumps on your head Inuyasha" he whispered before smiling at the old man. "Hello my name is Miroku and this is…"

"Inuyasha, I know" he interrupted. Inuyasha looked at him like a deer in headlights. How could this man, who he didn't even know, know his name? The man bowed, "I am Mitsubishi, the sorcerer." Both men blinked.

"So that explains the mind powers," said Miroku. Mitsubishi chuckled, "Come you two. I will take you to my home"

'_Probably old and smelly like he is'_ the half-demon thought glumly.

Boom!

Another bump grew on his head and he grumbled all the colourful curses that are inappropriate for this story, and they continued walking. "So Mitsubishi," began Miroku, "You can read people's thoughts?"

He nodded, "Yes. Sometimes when I have to and sometimes when I want to, like Inuyasha for example. I have to read his mind constantly in case he makes any wise cracks" he shook his head in disappointment. "He has the same attitude as his father did"

Wait. You knew my father?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, Lord Inutashio was a good man and was one of my good friends." Mitsubishi's face darkened, "Sad though, how he died protecting you pup"

A small gasp came from Inuyasha that nether Miroku or Mitsubishi could hear. He never knew his father died protecting him. Guilt came over him as the thought that he was the one who responsible for his father's death. Mitsubishi snorted. Obviously he had red Inuyasha's mind again, "It wasn't your fault pup! Lord Inutashio chose to protect you and your mother" This relived the hanyou.

"Ah!" Mitsubishi yelled suddenly, "Where here! Now wait here and I'll throw the ladder down too you"

Miroku asked, "How are _you_ going to get up there?"

The old man grinned mischievously before slapping his hands together and disappeared in cloud of smoke. "….?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku were speechless. What kind of person was Mitsubishi?

Just as Mitsubishi had said, a ladder fell from the tree house. They both climbed up waiting to see what was above them. When each was on the porch Mitsubishi was waiting for them at the door. The house was big, too big for just one man to be living in it. Like any other tree house it had a tree going through the middle. Some of the shudders were off its hinges and the roof had birds nesting on it.

"Welcome to my home" He introduced.

"It's…nice" said Miroku looking at the birds that were staring at him. Inuyasha knew he was being sarcastic. He snorted but kept his mouth shut. Two bumps on the head were enough.

Mitsubishi guided them into his home, which looked even more ridiculous then the outside. Bottles were sprawled everywhere, same with books. A fire was going accompanied by some cushions.

He sat down on one of the cushions and warmed himself up by the fire. He gestured them to sit beside him. They sat on the cushions in front of Mitsubishi.

"If you knew about my father, why haven't you come to see my mother or me?" asked Inuyasha. The old sorcerer poured himself a cup of tea, "Because after your father had died you and your mother went into hiding," he paused to offer the boy tea. Inuyasha shook his head but Miroku took it gratefully, "I would have come sooner if I knew were you where"

He gave Inuyasha a stern look, "Why did you come out of hiding rabbit? Where's your mother?"

His question hurt Inuyasha's heart and it felt like it was being stab fifty times. "She's dead" he replied almost in a whisper. Mitsubishi was shocked at his answer. "When did this happen?"

"Two years ago" he said through clenched teeth, obviously he wanted the conversation to end. Luckily Mitsubishi noticed that, "So how come you're out here?"

"I can answer that," said Miroku taking the last sip of his tea, "He told me his grandmother was sick and he needed to see her"

Mitsubishi glared at Inuyasha like he was in some sort of trance. "That's a lie" he said, "Its something else" The hanyou became tense. He really hated Mitsubishi's mind powers right now. Miroku was also looking at him, "Really?"

Inuyasha said nothing. A smile appeared on Mitsubishi's wrinkled face for he had red Inuyasha's mind, again. "It's a girl isn't it, pup?"

Blood rushed up to his face and he quickly looked at the floor, hoping no one would notice he was blushing. "Who?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the question wasn't directed to him but to Mitsubishi. He clenched his hands into fits and closed his eyes, trying to suppress his anger. Only one eye twitched in annoyance.

The sorcerer gave the hanyou another hard stare. "He won't tell me. The barrier around that part of his mind is too strong." Miroku hit the ground with disappointment.

"But there is one way," Mitsubishi began. He looked behind him and grabbed an enormous glass ball, bigger then both his palms and showed it to Inuyasha and Miroku. The sunlight from the windows caused it to glitter and both men could see their reflection. When the two looked closer, clouds were swirling around inside.

"What does this thing do?" Inuyasha asked still staring at the ball, as if hoping to see past the swirling clouds. "It shows peoples deepest desires" Mitsubishi held it up to his eye level also taking a look into the clouded glass ball.

Miroku blinked, "So if I look into that ball it will show me what I really want?"

Mitsubishi frowned and hit Miroku over the head with his staff. "Ouch!" Miroku yelled rubbing his newly added bump on his head. "Now you know how I feel" snorted Inuyasha, a playful smirk on his features.

"Don't repeat your elders. It confuses them" said Mitsubishi. He held up the glass ball to Inuyasha's eye level, "Why don't you take a look pup?"

The hanyou shrugged and gazed into the ball. The clouds started to spin and eventually a black screen of nothing showed up. Miroku also looked into that ball curious of what would show up for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted, "Nothings happening"

"Give it time," Mitsubishi said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the ball waiting to see what the crackpot thought would happen. After a few minutes of staring Inuyasha's eyes were getting tired and they almost shut but stayed open when a picture started to form inside the ball.

The clouds formed into a beautiful woman who had black hair going down her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and she was looking at them.

Inuyasha grinned when he recognized the woman. It had been so long since he had seen that beautiful face. He clenched the butterfly clip that was in his haroi. His ear moved back when he heard a whistle from behind him, obviously from Miroku.

"Who's that lovely looking lady?" he asked, eyes twinkling in her beauty.

Inuyasha growled, "Her names Kagome"

"You know her?"

Mitsubishi answered, "Yes. She is a friend of his"

"Stop reading my mind, old man or I'll stuff that ball thing down your throat" Inuyasha warned.

Mitsubishi was oblivious to the hanyou's warning. Now that Inuyasha's barriers were weak it took him no effort to look into his thoughts and memories. It did help him understand the boy and it didn't hurt to also toy with the hanyou…

"You're bluffing" he smirked.

Inuyasha snarled in furry, "I'll show you bluffing"

He was about to hack Mitsubishi to bits when Miroku held him back with his staff. "Inuyasha quit acting like an animal"

He winced at his statement but said nothing. It hurt him when people called him an animal even more so a mutt. It reminded him of how he was a hanyou.

Miroku released Inuyasha seeing that he had calmed down. Miroku sat in front of Mitsubishi, Inuyasha sitting by the wall. "So Mitsubishi, where is the demon slayers village?"


	9. Meet Shippo, the Orphan Fox Child

**KagomesandemonInuYasha**: Wow…you gave me (starts so count you're reviews) 8 reviews in a row! That's something **_I_** don't see every day. Thanks so much! I luvs you!

**Windgal**: EEEE thank you! And don't worry I will!

**InuKagluver91**: I glad that you likey it!

**Hitomi10113**: Yes, I do write till I drop sometimes…not very fun when you fall on a wood floor let me tell ya…

**Dark-Dragon-Chick: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate that you reviewed all three chapters! Also that you like Mitsubishi! You're welcome about the reviews! I'm happy to do it!

**(Starts to cry)** you guys…are the most **(sniff)** wonderful people **EVER**! I only posted this up yesterday and I got 12 reviews already! That, for me, was the happiest day of my whole writing career! If it wasn't for you guys **(sniff)** I don't think I could ever make it to this chapter **(blows into a tissue)**

This is the last chapter where I'm introducing someone into the story. It took me three chapters to introduce every one, I know, but I think it was necessary,

_**And also I fixed up chapter six so that Kirara isn't with Sango when you first meet her. **_

* * *

Miroku was exhausted when Inuyasha finally decided they could stop walking. They had been walking for days and, even thought he was pretty fit, walking no-stop could really tire a guy out.

Mitsubishi had told them the way to the demon slayers village and Miroku noticed that if they fallowed his directions, they'd be all the way to Timbuktu. The sorcerer was coming along with them, but taking his own way. He said he would be slowing them down and Inuyasha and Miroku were happy about that, more Inuyasha then Miroku.

They had set up camp in a forest with a village nearby. Inuyasha didn't want to go near the villagers, already knowing there reaction if they saw him. Miroku could have gone himself but he insisted on staying with him.

Miroku placed all the things the villagers had given him when he did his exorcisms on their houses, by a nearby tree. Inuyasha knew he was bluffing about demon's being in their houses, but if they got free stuff because of that, it was okay.

After they gathered wood for the fire, lit it and warmed themselves up they started to fall asleep. Inuyasha kept his senses alert, in case anything tried to attack them while they were sleeping. Slowly he started to fall asleep when all he could hear were crickets chirping in the darkness.

His ears perked up when a twig snapped from behind him. Miroku must have also heard the twig because his eyes were open. They looked around the camp making sure everything was okay. Then they looked to were the sound was coming from.

The bushes started moving which made Miroku and Inuyasha prepare from what ever that bush was hiding.

"Hey guys!"

A small, orange haired boy emerged from the bush wearing a blue shirt with a furry vest and matching blue pants. They suspected him to be a fox demon because of his puffy tail, pointed ears and fox feet.

Inuyasha snorted. The stupid kid woke him up.

"I am Shippo and this is my friend Kirara"

A white, two tail kitten jumped onto Shippo's head. "We are but mere orphans, wanting only to do a trick of ours to show you"

The word 'orphan' made Inuyasha's ear twitch. Three years ago he would have been considered an orphan, with no mother or father to be their when you need them. The memory of his mother started to come back after all those years of pushing them back but he managed to push them away again.

Hearing the kids were orphans also seemed to affect Miroku and he felt pity for the two. "Alright, let's see what you can do"

Shippo gave an ear-to-ear grin, pleased that they would watch. He took from inside his vest, a small cage and black cloth.

When he placed the cage on the ground Kirara obediently when into it, and when fully inside, let Shippo close the door. He covered the cage with the black cloth, putting Kirara in complete darkness. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes were trained on the cage, wondering what might happen to her.

"When I tap the cage three times, Kirara will disappear!" Shippo exclaimed.

Neither Miroku nor Inuyasha took their eyes off the cage and that made Shippo happy. When he did as he had told them he removed the blanket and, just like that, Kirara was gone.

The two were amazed at how such a small boy could do a wonderful trick. Shippo covered the cage again, tapped it three times and when he took it off, Kirara was back sitting peacefully inside the cage acting as if nothing had happened.

Miroku gave them applause while Inuyasha only clapped twice before crossing his arms over his chest. Kirara and Shippo bowed.

"Now that deserves something, don't you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha snorted in reply. Miroku noticed he wasn't much of a sharing person but he took that as a yes and went to where they had left their stuff.

"Oi, Miroku. You okay?" Miroku had been taking a long time to look for the money and Inuyasha was starting to get worried. "Our money! It's gone!" he replied in a shocked tone.

"What!"

Inuyasha turned around to where Shippo and Kirara were standing but they were no where to be seen. His eyebrow twitched when he figured out that they had been tricked.

"Miroku, don't you think it's odd that the kids didn't ask for money?"

Miroku placed a finger on his chin, "Yes now that you mention it"

"And how they suddenly disappear when our moneys gone?"

He blinked a few times before understanding what Inuyasha was getting at. He slammed a fist into his palm, "Those little sneaks, and I actually thought they were cute!"

Inuyasha grabbed his arm, "Ah quit your whining and let's catch them"

* * *

Their plan was perfect. Who knew a demon and a monk could be so stupid? Guess that orphan bit really did the trick. Shippo held the purple pouch in his hand as he and Kirara ran.

"Good job Kirara" he complimented. She mewed happily.

Though they had tricked them what they said wasn't a total lie. They were orphans, Shippo's parents killed while protecting him and Kirara was separated from her family. Shippo felt bad for tricking those two, they seemed really nice but food was more important.

"With this money we could have a real meal for once Kirara"

Both licked their lips at the thought of freshly cooked meat, carrots and peas and dessert all waiting for a chance to be eaten by them.

Their food fantasy soon ended when they smelled a demon. They turned around and looked behind them. There was nothing except for the forests trees. After one last glace of their surroundings they continued on their way. When they turned around a monk and demon were standing in front of them, both with their arms crossed.

The two seemed familiar and it took Shippo a while before noticing that they were the ones they had stolen from earlier.

"Eh heh, hey guys! Couldn't get enough of our act?" he asked, giggling sheepishly. The demon outstretched his arm, "We'd like our money back"

Shippo frowned and hugged the money closer to him, "No! It's mine and Kirara's"

"Look kid, we were going to pay you anyway. How does five yen sound?"

Miroku was surprised at Inuyasha's kindness toward the boy. He was starting to feel dizzy.

Shippo thought about his offer but shook his head. What he had was so much better. Inuyasha was starting to get irritated with Shippo. He was trying his best not to hit him and take the money. "Look, Shippo was it?" Miroku took over seeing Inuyasha's frustration, "We don't want to do this the hard way"

The fox demon smirked, "I'd like to see you try"

That did it. The kid had hit his last nerve. Inuyasha lunged for Shippo only to be blocked by Kirara, a very _big_ Kirara.

The cat was twice its normal size. It had two menacing fangs poking out from its mouth, almost like a sabers and had fire coming from her tails and paws.

Shippo wasn't shocked by this and looked as though he knew this would happen. "If you get through her I'll give you the money"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on"

Kirara growled and leapt for Inuyasha's throat, Inuyasha doing the same. Miroku couldn't tell the difference between the two. They were both acting like animals.

His behavior surprised him most of all. He thought he'd have more sense then to blindly attack a demon, not to mention one twice his size.

After minutes of fighting the two were panting hard. Inuyasha had many cuts on his face and a huge gash on his right shoulder. By the way he was smirking, Miroku knew that his wounds didn't cause him any pain, and acted as if the were just paper cuts. Kirara had a limp in her leg and by the way she was acting, wouldn't last much longer.

After they had enough energy they jumped at each other again. Kirara's attacks were getting slower thanks to her leg, and gave Inuyasha a great advantage. He hit her leg, making the demon cat fall onto the ground, hard. She tried to get back up but her leg stopped her from going any further and she lay back down.

Inuyasha smirked at his victory. He was about to hit the cat again, but a small boy blocked his way.

"Stop!"

It was Shippo. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he kept a stern face. He threw the pouch at Inuyasha. "Here you can have it, just don't hurt her anymore!"

Guilt ran through his body and his could feel his heart tighten. Was he the one causing the kid do much pain? Angry with himself he grabbed the money and stormed of toward the camp.

Miroku looked at Shippo before running back to Inuyasha, "Don't you think we should help them?"

"And do what? Scare the kid off some more!" he snarled.

Miroku knew he was upset for scaring the kid, but it seemed that without Kirara, Shippo wouldn't last in the forest by himself for very long. Inuyasha wanted to help the kid; he just needed a little persuasion, "Maybe if we help him then he won't be so afraid of you anymore"

Inuyasha stopped walking and thought about Miroku's idea. He really didn't want to see the kid again but he couldn't find an argument and gave up. "Fine but I'm not talking to him"

Miroku gave him a grateful smile and walked to where Shippo and Kirara were sitting. When he approached, Kirara growled and bared her fangs, Shippo glared daggers at him. "What do you want!"

"Calm down. I've just come to help," he said, inching his way toward them.

Inuyasha snickered at how stupid Miroku was. He stayed hidden behind trees and bushes, in case the kids were still scared of him and would run off.

As Miroku got closer, it surprised him that the kid didn't run away but let him look at Kirara. That monk was full of surprises.

Miroku had taken the black cloth from Shippo and put part of it underneath Kirara's hurt paw and tied the two ends above her neck. He stood up, "There. It will take so getting used to but its better then nothing"

Kirara got up with a little difficulty. Her leg hung in the cast Miroku had made for her.

"She's a demon so it will only be like that till tonight" Miroku added.

Shippo beamed, "Thank you!"

_(A/u Right here is where I had the writers block AND still did. This next part was written out of total writers block, so please don't hurt me if you hate it) _

Miroku chuckled sheepishly and waved his hand. "It was nothing, but I have to go" he turned his heel and started to walk toward the forest, "I hope you get better"

He felt a pull on his heel and looked down. It was Shippo. He was looking at him with big, puppy-dog eyes, even though he was a fox, "Please take us with you! We don't have any other place to go!"

Miroku didn't know what to say, or better yet, what Inuyasha would say if he said yes.

"Well…"

"Don't you say it Miroku"

Both looked over to see Inuyasha appear from his hiding spot in the bushes.

"That kid is not coming with us! If you've forgotten Miroku, he's the one that stole our yen…" before he could say anymore he felt weight on his leg.

"Please let us go with you! I promise that we won't do that again!"

Inuyasha didn't know to say. That kid acted like he was Satin and now it was as if he was an Angel. Talk about mood swings…

Miroku was grinning at him with one eyebrow up. He knew what Inuyasha was going to say. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply, "Fine kid, but remember none of that funny stuff you did back there"

Shippo was smiling so wide it looked like his jaw would fall off and nodded. Kirara got up and rubbed against Inuyasha giving her thanks.

Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha glared, "Don't you even think of rubbing this in Miroku."

The monk gave him a fake smile, "Wouldn't dream of it"


	10. Whats a Bandanna?

**Demongirl07:** I think I wrote to you…I can't remember…but in case I didn't I'll tell you now, I will continue thanks to all of the support from my reviewers!

**Dark-Dragon-Chick:** You're the first one to say it's adorable that Kirara protected Shippo! Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated!

**FireLily:** XD THANK YOU!

(Wipes away dust on computer screen) wow I haven't been on here in a while…

Sorry for the late update guys…my computer was going crazy and I couldn't type on Microsoft word…if I did it would close even if I did left click…tis a sad thing folks…BUT! There is good news! I wrote two new chapters, and yes the old fashioned way…with, dare I say it, paper and pencil! AHH! My hand was getting cramps, but with my wonderful reviewers waiting for my story to be updated I just couldn't let them down! So please sit back and enjoy my chapter!

31 reviews! X3 you guys are awesome!

* * *

Atwang echoed through the forest fallowed by wood hitting wood.

Kagome sighed when she missed the target, again. Even after trying twenty times on the same target she still couldn't hit it. She was improving though, she had to admit. When she first tried archery she couldn't even get near the target. Now she was one of the best in the village.

She took another arrow from her quiver and tired again this time getting a bull's-eye.

Kagome squealed with joy. So what her mom said was true, Practice makes perfect.

She took out her arrow from the target, out it back in the quiver, and walked back home. She'd try again tomorrow and hopefully she would get more bull's-eyes.

As she walked through the forest, wind blowing through her black hair she remembered the letter she got not too long ago. She had never been the same since then. Not the social, perky Kagome but instead the sad, depressed Kagome. It's as if all she had been looking forward to was Inuyasha's return.

She stopped when a statue of a priestess came into view. She had heard stories about the priestess from the villagers and even some from her grandfather. She used to protect a jewel called the shikon no tama that had tremendous powers. It could grant one wish to humans and even demons. The jewel could posses anyone with just a little darkness of heart, and sadly the priestess died protecting the jewel. She took it along with her remains so that it couldn't taint any other souls.

It is said that her reincarnation would be born with the jewel inside her and also have the priestess's powers past on to her.

Kagome sighed. Villagers say that she looks very much like the priestess and that maybe she is the reincarnation. Ha! The sun is messing with the villager's minds! It was strange though, Kagome felt connected to the statue in some weird, twisted way and maybe the villagers weren't lying…

She shook her head. What was she thinking! She should not listen to her grandfather's tales anymore; it was rubbing off on her. She looked at the priestess one last time before walking back to the village.

* * *

Mitsubishi rested underneath a tree, occasionally opening on large eye to check his surroundings. The boys sure were taking there time. He had been waiting at the gates of the demon slayers village for almost a day. The guards didn't see him, and if they did he would have to change into a different person and that tires a man out at his age. Either that or he was just lazy.

He took out his pipe from his cloth and gave it a puff causing grey clouds to come out its end. He suspected this would happen and hoped the two didn't get lost, then he would have to find them and right now he didn't want to leave his comfy spot underneath the tree.

Another cloud came from the pipe as he puffed again. It was his idea to come along and part of him didn't know why. I mean he was an old man, almost in his two hundreds. The least he should be doing is walking around.

He sighed while looking up at the blue sky. Maybe it was because he had finally found Inu no Tashio's son. He had only met Inuyasha when he was a small pup. When him and his mother went into hiding Mitsubishi missed the little guy, and wondered if he would ever see him again. When he saw him two days ago, it surprised him how much he looked like his mother.

Just as he was about to go to sleep again he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Inuyasha and Miroku waving to him, along with two others he had not met before, a small cat demon and perhaps a raccoon or fox kit. His eye sight wasn't as good as it used to be.

"Hey Mitsubishi, how did you get here faster then us?" Inuyasha asked as soon as they were right next to him.

He chuckled, "I have my ways, now tell me who are these two?"

Miroku pointed his thumb at the fox kit, "This is Shippo," Shippo waved. Miroku looked down at the cat, "And this is Kirara" She mewed when she heard her name.

Mitsubishi rubbed the cats head. "There cute but how are they going to come into the village? If you don't remember this is a…" He got cut off by Inuyasha's snort, "A demon slayers village, we know. They could hide in our pack, but what about my ears." He pointed to the two, fluffy dog-ears atop of his head, "I can't just put them away"

Miroku smiled, "I can solve that problem!"

He took out the cloth that he used to help Kirara's broken leg and wrapped it around Inuyasha's head, tying it into a knot below his chin. The cloth completely covered his ears and he looked like a normal human.

"What is this thing?" asked Inuyasha. He moved his ears into a comfortable position and a position where they were best covered.

"That my friend is a bandanna"

Everyone blinked. "A Banana?" they asked in unison. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at the cloth covering his ears. "I'm sorry Miroku, but I've never seen a banana like that before"

Miroku shook his head, "No, it's a ban-Danna. I just made it up. It helps cover Inuyasha's ears and, at the same time, keeps his head cool from the sun. It's going to be a hit someday"

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah like 500 years from now"

Wham! Mitsubishi's staff hit Inuyasha's head, hard.

"God damnit…" he cursed while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Stop arguing pup. Now let's figure out how to get into this village…"

* * *

There plan went perfectly. They put Shippo and Kirara into Mitsubishi's pack, hidden from the guards and the three acted as simple pheasants just looking for a place to rest.

Mitsubishi, since he made the whole thing up, would do all the talking while Inuyasha and Miroku would only talk when they were asked a question. The guards were nice guys and let them in without any hesitation.

When the gates opened to reveal the village Inuyasha clutched the butterfly clip that Kagome gave him five years ago. His search was almost over.

"Hey you three!" a female voice shouted to them. Miroku was the first to turn around. That was no surprise.

She was a woman, looking like she was in her teens. She had long brown hair tying up into a small ponytail at the end and chocolate brown eyes that were staring at them with curiosity.

"I've never seen you here before," she continued, "Are you new here?"

Mitsubishi was going to answer but Miroku stood in front of him, blocking his view of the girl. "Why yes we are my lady," Miroku stood in front of the girl, "We are just humble pheasants looking for shelter, never expecting to find a beautiful woman."

Her cheeks turned a crimson color and she blinked. When she collected herself she asked, "What are your names? I must know if I am to trust you"

"What is yours?" Miroku asked, "I must know the name of this beautiful maiden"

She sighed, "My name is Sango and will you please let go of my hand?" She removed her hand from his grasp. Inuyasha sighed and Mitsubishi was speechless.

"Sorry. My name is Miroku. The ones behind me are Mitsubishi and Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha?" she repeated. The three men blinked, "You've heard his name before?" asked Miroku disappointed that Sango was paying more attention to Inuyasha then him. She nodded "My friend mentioned his name."

"What's your friend's name?" asked Mitsubishi finally.

"Kagome"

Inuyasha tried his best not to move his ears at the sound of his name, but didn't try to hide his smile.

"Inuyasha," a little voice came from the pack, "can we come out now?" Inuyasha didn't answer and moved his arm causing the pack to move and Shippo to shut up. "But…that's not possible," She continued, "your supposed to be dead"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha then back at Sango. "He looks alive to me"

Sango's eye brow rose and crossed her arms giving Miroku a look that said 'No duh'. "There was a letter that was sent, I think two weeks ago. It said the whole village was burned down and there were no survivors."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. His whole village destroyed? No survivors? He was lucky he left when his mother died.

"Kagome's never been the same since, but she'll be happy when she sees you!"

"Where is she?" asked Inuyasha moving his arm again to shut Shippo up once more.

"She's out, but you three can stay with me until she comes back." Sango offered.

"An excellent idea my dear Sango," complemented Miroku. Usually Inuyasha would argue with him that they should decide on this together, but with Kagome so close he really didn't care.

Mitsubishi smiled. He had read the half-demon's mind again and he had never read, in all his life time, a happier thought.


	11. I Finaly Found You

**Annie: **It's touching? Really? I never thought it was touching but I'm glad you like it!

**Ryine Kuriso To'oname: **Hee well here you go!

**Yana5: **Yes and here it is! It's a bit shorter but still good; I think…I'm glad that you love it!

**celena/kagome: **Three reviews in a row? Thank you! KagomesandemonInuYasha still have the lead with eight reviews though. Maybe someone will break that?

**Dark-Dragon-Chick**: You gave me this in business class? Ha! That's interesting…I never got a review from someone in school before…thanks for it though!

**Raithya: **Ah, I've been there...I try to make this story a little bit funny with a bit of emotional parts. Great that you like it! Thanks! (hugs you)

(Gasps) 39 reviews? I'm going to faint! I never though the story would be that good…wow you guys are the best!

Sorry bout the late update. I hope this will make up for it!

* * *

"You traveled all the way from your village to here? Wow that's a long way?"

Sango had asked Inuyasha so many questions, he thought his head would surly explode. He had told her everything. From his mother being sick to him getting here, all except him being a half-demon of course.

The three sat in front of a fire drinking tea that Sango had made for them along with a nice warm meal. Shippo and Kirara were still hiding in Mitsubishi's pack but Inuyasha opened it a little so they'd have enough room to breathe and move around. Mitsubishi would hand them bits from his meal which they devoured instantly.

Mitsubishi watched his fingers in case he would lose one to those demon's teeth.

Miroku was starting to get aggravated that Sango was paying more attention to Inuyasha then him. He had to make a move fast!

"I would go to the end of the world for you Sango" he declared while holding her hands. A vein popped in the young woman's head and she slapped the monk, leaving a pink hand print on his cheek.

Inuyasha put his face in his hand while Mitsubishi tried to hold in his laughter.

"I deserved that," Miroku confessed.

"You sure did, you hentai. Kagome should be here any minute Inuyasha. If you want I could take you to her house"

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks"

* * *

The gates opened as Kagome came back from the forest.

The thought of the priestess was still swirling in her mind. Though she tried to forget, the thought of her being the priestess's reincarnation kept coming back. Maybe if she got home and had a nice cup of tea she'd forget. Kagome sighed, "Let's hope"

"I'm home!" she yelled as she entered though the sliding door of Higurashi house hold. She threw her bow and quiver on the floor and walked toward the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she shivered. There was an eerie quite in this house, she sometimes wished that she could have some peace and quite but this was just pushing it. "Mama? Grandpa? Souta?" she called.

To her relief she heard footsteps come into the kitchen fallowed by her brother. "Kagome come here! I want to show you something!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and fallowed Souta into the living room, "Fine Souta but it better not be another animal. I don't want to wash my clothes…again"

Her brain froze when she noticed what she saw in the living room. Her mother, grandfather, and Sango were standing beside her friend who she thought was dead. It was Inuyasha, and he was smiling at her.

Was she dreaming? She rubbed her eyes. No she wasn't.

Still not sure if her eyes were playing tricks she said, "I-Inuyasha?"

The boy smiled and walked up to her. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized it was him. She could never forget those honey colored eyes. Before she knew it, tears were falling off her cheeks and she was hugging Inuyasha. "I thought you were dead, the letter…"

Inuyasha was still in shock of Kagome hugging him. He never thought she would miss him that much. "I was gone long before our village was destroyed and besides, I had a promise that I couldn't break"

Kagome smiled and wiped her cheeks from her tears then frowned when she saw his wet kimono. "I got your kimono all wet"

Inuyasha smirked then hugged her tighter. "That's the Kagome I remember. Caring for everyone else's needs except her own"

Kagome giggled at how true his statement was.

"Inuyasha came here all the way from the old village and met two other interesting people along the way" her mother said, seeing that their moment was over. Kagome blinked. So those were the unfamiliar men.

The oldest one came up to her and bowed, "I am Mitsubishi the sorcerer," he snapped his fingers and a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand. Kagome gasped and took the beautiful bouquet from the old mans hand. Inuyasha snorted, _'Show off'_

Mitsubishi glared at him and Inuyasha flinched.

Next Miroku came up and kissed her hand. Inuyasha growled. "Pleasure to meet you, Kagome. I'm Miroku the monk and let me say, if you weren't with Inuyasha right now, I'd take you myself"

Kagome giggled as a blush crept on to her cheeks. "Miroku" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. Miroku held his hands up in defense, "Just stating the truth"

When Kagome stopped giggling she looked over to Inuyasha, "You have an interesting bunch of friends"

He snorted, "Strange is more like it"

WHAM!

Kagome blinked when her friend fell to the floor with a big bump on his head. "After the hundredth one, I thought you'd learn by now pup!" snapped Mitsubishi. Miroku sighed while shaking his head in pity, "He's pretty dense"

Mitsubishi nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Kagome, would you be so kind as to walk with this old man over to your family?" He walked over to her and held out his arm. She took it and gave Inuyasha an apologetic smile before walking off with Mitsubishi.

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't know who was more of a womanizer. Miroku or Mitsubishi? He'd have to figure that out later, right now he wanted to talk to Kagome.

Though he tried to talk to her, getting to her was even harder. Every time he tried to get close, someone would get there before him. What was this? Ignore Inuyasha day?

Frustrated he went outside, slamming the sliding door behind him.

Kagome noticed this and felt bad. Squeezing through she made it to the door and went outside to look for Inuyasha.

She found him sitting at the bank of the river. She crept over and sat down beside him.

He had already heard her coming and didn't bother to look up and kept staring at the sparkling water. Though he tried his best to hide his sadness Kagome could see right through him like she always had when they were little. "Why are you out here Inuyasha?" she asked.

He snorted, "I wanted to get some fresh air"

Kagome nodded saying that she understood but really she knew that wasn't the reason. Inuyasha wasn't finished, "And you looked like you didn't need me. You were happier with your friends"

Kagome never expected this.

"I would just be getting in the way"

She frowned, "No you wouldn't" She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulders, like she did on the night when he transformed in front of her. Inuyasha inhaled sharply and his cheeks turned red.

"You came all this way just to find me and not break a promise. No other friend has ever done that for me"

"But I'm a half-demon"

Kagome shook her head, "No you are unique and I love you for that. Also because," she stopped only to put her hand underneath the bandana and rub Inuyasha's ears, "you have dog ears"

A low rumble could be heard from his throat. Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha are you, purring?"

The sound stopped and he glared at her, "That was not a purr Kagome, that was a growl"

She smiled, "Right, now let's get back inside. I'm getting cold"

Inuyasha noticed at she was indeed cold and took off the top part of his haroi. "Here" he said as he gave her the shirt. Kagome blinked but took the haroi, "Thanks Inuyasha"

He blushed but snorted, "Ya ya, now c'mon. I don't want you to catch a cold"

Kagome nodded and they both walked back to the house, side by side.


	12. I Feel Like I'm Flying

**Yanna5: **Hee, thank you!

**Aly88: **(sighs) I thought this would happen…No it's not over! Kagome gets kidnapped. By who? Well you'll just have to figure that out! (Hint: look at the last paragraph)Thanks for the review!

**Stand alone complex: **Bwahaha X3 Thank you so much! Really glad you like it!

**InuKaglover91: **Thanks!

**Chii576: **Well I don't want you to be waiting any longer so here it is! Enjoy!

**QuestionMarks**: Thanks! Even one word is enough for me to know how good my story is. It's bugging me though; I want to know your name!

I was worried that people would think its over but I want to make it longer because you guys love it so much! There's a hint in the next paragraph about who kidnaps Kagome that I'm going to put so look down.

**N**o one hates my story **A**nd I'm happy about that. It's **R**idiculous that I got so many reviews over this story! I mean I never thought I would be that **A**wesome! I want to give you all **K**isses! You guys are so **U**nreal! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will own Inuyasha. He was created by the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi who I secretly want to be in my next life X3 I do own Mitsubishi though, so you can't have him! grabs him Mine.

* * *

Everyone was getting settled in the village after, only, a few weeks.

Shippo and Kirara were adored by so many people that they forgot that they were demons. Everyone would say, "Their just too cute to be demons!"

Miroku would do exorcisms on different houses that needed them, but Inuyasha highly doubted that the houses were actually possessed and all Miroku wanted was the stuff that the villagers would give him as thanks.

Mitsubishi would tell stories to children about his adventures with the great Inu No Tashio. It pleased him that the kids were so interested with his stories, instead of Inuyasha who would dose off when he started to talk.

Inuyasha on the other hand would be helping out the villagers, that is, if he felt like it. Mostly he'd be lifting logs or carrying crops, which was something he hated to do. Other days he would go find Kagome.

He loved leaving the village boundaries to go outside. First of all he could take off the stupid bandanna from his head, but mostly because there were no walls to keep him in and he could run wherever he wanted.

Also it was a great place for him to think, without Shippo or Miroku to bother him. All that could be heard was birds chirping and wind blowing through the branches of the Cherry Blossom Trees.

Inuyasha sighed as he lay on the branch of one of the Cherry Blossom Trees. Sometimes he thought the nature was mocking him when he was out here. Just to make sure, he held his breath and became as quiet as possible. When he did all the birds stopped chirping and the tree's branches became still.

Yep, it was mocking him.

When he started breathing again all of nature found their sound and it became noisy again. Ignoring nature, Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to think about all the things he had done, people he had seen and so on, but the one person he thought about more was Kagome.

Everywhere he went all he saw was her face. Even though he tried not to it always seemed to creep up on him. He didn't know what was wrong. Maybe Mitsubishi might know.

He shook his head. He was going to ask Mitsubishi? Ugg something must be wrong with him. Jumping off his place on the tree he walked to the village, Kagome still fresh in his mind.

Mitsubishi was working on one of his potions, in the hut that the villagers had so nicely given him, when Inuyasha walked through the door way. He was surprised to see the pup because ever since they came to this village the pup never went near him. Maybe to afraid that he would read his mind. Heh, so the pup can learn something.

"Yo Mitsubishi, I need to ask you something" Inuyasha asked.

Mitsubishi blinked before walking up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha became worried with the way Mitsubishi was looking at him but he stayed his ground.

The old man placed his hand on the hanyou's forehead, "You don't feel warm, are you sure you're feeling alright pup?"

Inuyasha pushed his hand away, "Keh, of course I am! Why would you ask such a stupid question like that?"

Mitsubishi sat back down on the wooden floor and started to stir the pot that held his potion, "You usually never come over here pup, just got me worried is all" Inuyasha snorted and sat down beside the old sorcerer. Mitsubishi lifted a furry white eyebrow, "So why are you here?"

"I want you to read my mind"

Mitsubishi's facial expression didn't shock Inuyasha in the least. His wide open mouth and wide eyes (though it's hard to think they could get any bigger) it looked as though he saw Inuyasha smile. He began to stir the pot again, "Usually you don't like me reading your mind pup, why the change?"

Inuyasha looked at the floor trying to hide his blush but to no avail, for Mitsubishi smirked when he saw it, "Cause there something I want you to find out"

Interested in where this conversation was going Mitsubishi stopped stirring and look at Inuyasha, "What do you want me to look for?" he asked smirking. He knew the answer he just loved to see the pup squirm trying to say it.

Inuyasha's blush became darker as he started to speak, "Kagome"

It was taking Mitsubishi all his willpower to hold back his smile and talk without starting to giggle, "I need more then that pup"

"My feelings for Kagome"

"You should know that by yourself"

"I know but," he stopped, "I'm confused. I've never felt this way before"

Mitsubishi nodded in understanding. He felt bad for the pup and decided not to laugh at him, for now. He placed his finger tips on Inuyasha's forehead, "Close your eyes pup, and get rid of all the barriers of your mind. If you don't remember, last time I tried your barriers were too strong for me to get through"

He nodded and closed his eyes clearing his mind, and trying his best to get rid of the barriers Mitsubishi said where there.

He could feel Mitsubishi go through his mind, going over everything; his memories, thoughts and feelings. It felt as if a weight had just been placed on his head. The sorcerer was glad that Inuyasha had his eyes closed, for he had an ear to ear grin as he went through his thoughts. "So you think I'm a smelly, annoying old man huh? After this is done I need to get my staff. Your head needs a visit"

Inuyasha winced as he thought about the pain that his head would get, but when Mitsubishi made a noise to tell him to stop moving, he went back into his sitting position.

"Ahhh," said Mitsubishi, "I see"

Inuyasha became anxious, "What? What do you see?"

The weight was gone and Mitsubishi had taken his hand off Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling that is was okay to do so. When he saw Mitsubishi's wide grin he scowled, "What is it old man? Tell me what you saw!"

"What did you want me to see again?" he asked, trying his best to hide his smile.

"My feelings for Kagome" said Inuyasha, trying to not hit Mitsubishi.

He placed his pointing finger on his chin, remembering what he saw in the pups mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha's vein pop and smiled, "Oh yes, now I remember"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "So, what did you see?"

Mitsubishi leaned over and whispered what he saw into one of Inuyasha's dog ears. As he talked, Inuyasha's eyes got wider and wider as he went. When he moved away from him, Mitsubishi watched as Inuyasha still downloaded what he had heard in his right ear.

"I…I do?"

Mitsubishi nodded, "Yup, I told you all that I saw. Doesn't surprise me though, and about that remark" He looked behind him to get his staff but when he turned around, Inuyasha was gone. He shook his head at the young hanyou and giggled as he did so.

* * *

It was windy out, something that rarely happens around the Demon slayers village. When it was like this, Kagome would go outside and let the wind play with her hair, like she did when she was little.

She stood on the hill that let her see as far as the eye could see. The sun was setting and the sky was colored a beautiful shade of purple and pink hues making the view even prettier. The once green grass now looked yellow and trees orange. Kagome sighed, "It's so beautiful"

She heard footsteps from behind her and when she turned around to see who it was, there was Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome"

"Hi Inuyasha, how did you find me?"

He shrugged, "I thought you'd be here"

That was a lie. He had asked Sango where she was, but it felt nice to see her smile because of that. She moved over giving some space for Inuyasha to sit down. When he sat down Kagome was looking at the sun set. Her eyes were sparking in the sun's glow and her hair was shining. Inuyasha smiled when he realized that she looked like an angel.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" asked Kagome still looking at the sun set.

"Yeah" he said, looking at Kagome.

When she noticed that he was looking at her she blushed and looked back at the sun set. He grinned and looked at the sun set with her. After a few minuets of watching the sun and birds fly across, Kagome said, "I remember when we used to do this when we where little"

He nodded, "Me too"

As they continued to talk, neither one of them noticed a perverted monk watching from behind the bushes. He was smiling and trying his best not to make a sound. "Is he going to say it?"

"Miroku!"

The monk jumped at the sudden voice of Shippo. "What are you doing here? You..." The fox kit couldn't say anything when Miroku's hand covered his mouth. "Shush! You don't want them to hear us"

Shippo blinked and looked over the bush that Miroku was hiding behind. He smiled when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting beside one another. "That dog. Do you think he's going to tell her?"

"Of course he is!"

Both guys jumped at Sango's voice. "Sango, when did you come here?"

"I noticed you heading toward the forest not long after Inuyasha asked me where Kagome was. I just wanted to see if you're not bothering them" she said now watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku had an appalled look on his face, "Me? Bother them?"

Sango put her index finger in font of her lips; "Shush"

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at his two friends, not minding that Shippo was on top of his head.

Another breeze blew threw Kagome's hair and she closed her eyes. Sighing she fell to the ground and looked up to the sky. Inuyasha saw the necklace he had given to her fall down her neck. "You never take that off do you?" he asked.

She blinked before realizing what he had asked, "When you were gone, I always wore it because it reminded me of you and I was afraid that if I took it off, I would be forgetting about you"

Inuyasha felt around his haroi looking for the clip that Kagome had given to him when she left. "Do you remember the butterfly clip you gave me?"

She nodded and sat up, "Do you still have it?"

Finally finding it he took it out and showed it to Kagome. She beamed when she saw it, "I thought you lost it." He shook his head, "No, it was the only thing that reminded me of you" He tried to give it back to her, seeing no use for it anymore but Kagome pushed it back to him. "Keep it. I gave to you as a gift"

He nodded and put the clip back into his haroi, took a deep breath and said, "Kagome, I need to tell you something" Kagome stretched her arms, "What?" she asked, still oblivious to where this conversation was heading.

"He's going to do it!" said Miroku surprised that Inuyasha could actually go through with this. Sango clasped her hands in anticipation, "Oh Kagome"

Inuyasha took another deep breath and prepared for what he was about to say, and what would happen after. "I saw Mitsubishi today," he stopped when Kagome's hand was on his forehead. He blushed, "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you're sick"

He growled and moved away from Kagome's hand, "I'm fine! Will you just let me speak?" Kagome blinked and then nodded, "Sorry"

"Feh, anyway I saw Mitsubishi and asked him something" he continued. Though Kagome still thought her idea of him being sick was true she said nothing and listened. "I asked him to go through my mind so that he could find something, a feeling. He told me that…that I…" he stuttered at the last part, too embarrassed to go on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

From behind the bushes Sango was holding her breath, worried that if she breathed she would miss what Inuyasha would say. Miroku was smiling, "C'mon you Idiot. Tell her!"

"That I…" Inuyasha gulped.

'_Just get this over with' _

"That I…love you…" he finally said. Kagome looked like deer in headlights, completely shocked about what just happened. Did Inuyasha say that, he loved her? Her heart skipped a few beats and smiled.

'_She hates me, she hates me, she hates me!' _he repeated over and over in his mind when Kagome said nothing, '_Inuyasha you baka, you're so stupid for telling her! She probably just wants just to be friends'_

"I love you too"

'_She'll never talk to you again and…and…'_ his thoughts stopped when Kagome's voice entered his ears. What did she just say? He looked up at her and she was smiling. "W-what?" he asked still not sure of what she had said.

Her smile grew wider, "I love you too"

No words could express how happy he felt. It was as if everything disappeared and only Kagome was there with him. His emotions were going crazy for he was confused and happy at the same time.

Before Kagome could speak Inuyasha's mouth came crashing down on to hers. She tasted so good, better then anything he ever tasted. He wanted more, but wasn't sure that Kagome did.

Waves of emotion were spreading all over Kagome's body. She wanted to stay like this forever, in her first kiss. She wasn't sure what to do, but she was sure of one thing; she was flying.

Behind the bushes two friends left respectively, while one friend was being dragged behind leaving the new couple alone.


	13. Sickness and Discouvery

**WritingWoman: **I'm glad that you liked the fourth chapter, even though I had to cut the song out of it…stupid fanfiction and there rules…wait what did you write there? That I have a large talent in writing? What possessed you to say that? And nope it's not over yet!

**Chii576: **It's you again! Yay! I'm so glad that you love it! Bwaha XD Thanks for the review!

**Lexy499: **Well I don't think you ever reviewed so I never knew you were waiting for another chapter…Thanks a lot for the review!

**Yana5: **Hee thank you!

Here we go chapter number 13! **(Dances)** Never, ever thought I would get this far, but thanks to all the support and love from my reviewers I just had to keep going!

Sorry 'bout the late update. I'm sick, with a cold in the summer. What are the odds of that? When I tried to walk to the computer my head became dizzy and I needed to sit down. Please don't hurt me…Please?

This chapter was a reference to an episode. Can you see why?

**Disclaimer: (sighs)** I've told you once and I really don't want to tell you again, **BUT** sadly I don't own Inuyasha. Though I'm trying to find a way how too, right now he is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. **Mitsubishi **is the **only** character who is **mine**, so please **don't** steal him and say he's your own character. Please **ask** and give me **credit** if you do.

The sun rose over the horizon, draining the world of the night's darkness. As it went over the forests and hills, everything came to life; everything awaking from there slumber.

As a few rays of sunlight came into Kagome's room it woke her up instantly. She stretched her arms, getting rid of any kinks in her body. When that was finished she rubbed her eyes as she got used to the sun's light. When she saw that she was in her own room she became confused.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself.

Suddenly a memory of last night went through her mind. That kiss…Her first kiss shared with Inuyasha, something that she only imagined in her dreams. Her fingers moved over her lips as she remembered how it felt and she smiled at how good it did feel.

Then she remembered something else that happened last night. A mark, on her shoulder. She looked over to her right shoulder and saw the two fang marks. Inuyasha had said that mark will tell other demons that she was his.

"_I'm…his…" _

Her smile grew wider as that thought ran through her mind, over and over again.

"Mama!" she called. She heard two small footsteps walk over to her door and Souta smiled at his sister, "Mum's out Kagome. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, just, do you know how I got here?"

Souta blinked and looked up at the roof, deep in thought, "Oh yeah! Inuyasha brought you back! You feel asleep on your walk yesterday"

Kagome smiled. He did that? That guy was full of surprises. "Thanks Souta" As she began to get up her head started to hurt. It felt as though a huge hammer was hitting her head very, very hard.

"Ohh" she moaned as she fell back down on to her bed. Souta came back into the room when he heard Kagome's moan. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked; worry filling the young boy's eyes.

"I-I don't feel so good…"

She thought sitting down would help, but she was wrong, really wrong. Her stomach was now aching and she could feel something coming up her throat. Something that tasted like…uh oh…

"I think I'm going to be…"

_Splat! _

"Ewww! Gross!" yelled Souta as he backed away from his sister. The poor boy had bile all over his pants and feet, some even managed to get on to his cheeks. "Gramps!" Souta called now standing by the door.

"What? What is it Souta?" their grandpa asked as he ran into the room. When he saw his grandson covered in puke and Kagome looking greener then normal he understood. "Hold on Kagome. I'll get a bucket"

"Thanks grandpa" Kagome managed to say between moans.

"You come with me too Souta. We need to get you changed"

Souta nodded and followed his grandfather out of Kagome's room.

Inuyasha paced back and forth, arms crossed and eyes filled with worry. Miroku, Sango and Shippo only watched there friend, heads fallowing his back and forth movements until finally Shippo spoke. "Um, Inuyasha? Why are you doing that?"

"Kagome isn't here"

Shippo blinked when he too noticed Kagome's absence. "Maybe it's cause of…" Shippo could not say more when Miroku and Sango covered his mouth with both there hands. Inuyasha became curious and looked at Shippo intently, "Cause of what?"

"Oh nothing Inuyasha," Miroku said for him, "He was just kidding"

His smile was scaring Inuyasha, but none the less Miroku was his friend and he trusted him that he wasn't lying. When Inuyasha started to pace again Miroku whispered into Shippo's elf like ear. "If you value your life Shippo then I suggest not telling Inuyasha about last night"

Shippo began thinking about the different ways Inuyasha would torture him if he said anything, and when all the ways were scaring him, and making him shudder, he kept quiet.

"She sleeps in Inuyasha" said Sango, hoping that it will calm him down some.

His answer was a grumble and he kept pacing.

"Nice try" complimented Miroku.

Just then Mrs. Higurashi came walking up the road, a basket of groceries in hand. She stopped to say hello to everyone before continuing on her way. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, lightly, and asked her a question, "Umm Anne?"

He remembered her name from when his mother used to call her that. He hoped he was right.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

_Phew_, he was. "Where's Kagome?"

She smiled at how concerned Inuyasha was for her daughter. "She's probably still sleeping," she placed a finger on her chin, "she should be up. Why don't you come with me?"

Inuyasha nodded and fallowed Mrs. Higurashi to her home, and to Kagome.

When both of them entered the house Souta ran to his mother, smelling of bile a smell that both Anne and Inuyasha could smell. His clothes didn't have bile on him so both of them wondered why he smelt so bad. Mrs. Higurashi closed her nose, "Souta, what's wrong? You smell horrible"

"It's Kagome's fault mom! She's sick!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he ran to Kagome's room, past Ann and Souta. Souta watched Inuyasha leave and then he looked back at his mother, "What wrong with him?"

Ann only smiled and placed the groceries on the counter. "I'll tell you when you're older"

Souta blinked.

Inuyasha entered Kagome's room slowly, in case she was sleeping. She wasn't and got up right when she saw Inuyasha enter her doorway. "Inuyasha…" she felt the bile come up again and rushed to get the bucket that her grandfather gave her.

Inuyasha rubbed her back as Kagome threw up into the bucket. He noticed her smell was different. She smelled like bile, of course, and she also smelled like him. She still had her cinnamon and flower smell but there was another smell, coming from…inside her…oh no.

Mrs. Higurashi came into the room with blankets on her right arm and some soup. She came beside her daughter and placed the soup on the floor. "Oh Kagome, here Inuyasha can you hold this?"

He nodded and took the towels from Mrs. Higurashi as she felt Kagome's forehead. She pulled back almost as if she had put her hand into a bowl of hot water. "You're very warm Kagome. Don't sit up dear!" Kagome was trying to get up again, but Mrs. Higurashi placed her back down. "You'll feel better this way hun"

Inuyasha felt worthless. When he was younger is was usually him who was sick and Kagome and her mother helping him get better not the other way around. He didn't know what to do.

Then a memory popped into his head…

_Inuyasha was sleeping in his bed, too sick to open his eyes. His mother had left the room for only a few short minutes, or so she told him, to get something. _

_He had stayed out in the rain, thinking that a half demon like him couldn't get sick. He was wrong. He got a horrible chest cold and couldn't stop coughing until his mother brought him some water. _

_When he finally had enough energy to open his eyes, his mother was still not in the room. He tried to get up to look for her but his head hurt and he lay back down. "Mama?" he called, with a very hoarse voice. _

"_I'm coming Inuyasha" she called from the kitchen. _

_He was surprised that she could even hear him. When she did come into his room she was holding a cup, and the smell coming from it was horrible. He was afraid that he had to drink it and moved to the other side of his bed. His mother sat down on the edge of the bed smiling at him, happy that he was awake. _

"_Here dear. I made you a drink" _

_Scared of the strange liquid he moved away from the drink when his mother brought it closer to him. "Inuyasha. It's not bad; it's our family's special drink. It will help you with your cold" _

_He was still scared of it. _

"_Trust me" _

_Reluctenly he took the cup from his mother and took a small sip. When the liquid slipped down his throat he blinked when it didn't poison him. He took another sip until the drink was no more. Also his nose wasn't stuffy anymore. He could breathe! _

_His mother giggled when she saw her son's shocked expression. "I told you it was good"_

Inuyasha got up from his spot and walked to the door. "I'll be right back" he said to Kagome and her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went back to tending to her daughter.

Inuyasha ran to the forest, happy that his mother had taught him to make the drink. He only hoped that it would help Kagome like it helped him so many times.

When he got all the ingredients he ran back to Kagome's house. "Ann?" he called.

Mrs. Higurashi came into the kitchen where she heard Inuyasha's voice come from and blinked when she saw him with strange roots and herbs in his arms.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

She smiled.

With the help of Mrs. Higurashi the drink was finished. Careful that he won't spill the liquid he walked over to Kagome's room very, very slowly.

Kagome was sitting up, a good sign and when she saw Inuyasha she smiled. "Hey Inuyasha. What's that?" she asked curious about the cup.

"A drink my mom used to make for me when I was sick," he sat beside her, "I thought it would help you"

Kagome's smile grew even wider at the thought that Inuyasha actually made a drink for her. She took it and drank a small sip from the cup. Inuyasha watched with wide eyes waiting to see what Kagome's reaction to the soup would be.

To his surprise she let out a "Mmmm" sound and continued to drink. When she was finished she placed the cup on the floor and smiled at Inuyasha. "Thanks Inuyasha, for this"

He became embarrassed and crossed his arms, "Keh, don't mention it"

Without warning she hugged him. He blushed even more but, none the less, he hugged back and within a few minutes, bile rose up in Kagome's throat again and she threw up all over Inuyasha's back.

"Nice…"

Inuyasha was now wearing his white haroi, his kimono now full of puke. He sat on the ground beside Souta and Kagome's grandfather.

He felt uneasy when all eyes were looking at him. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't contain it anymore and he cracked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked at his sudden outburst but kept her calm. "Inuyasha do you know why Kagome is sick?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked, "No…"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and she adjusted her seating. "Well, Kagome is sick because, she has morning sickness"

"What?"

"It's a type of sickness that happens only to, pregnant women."

Inuyasha froze.

Kagome was pregnant!


End file.
